


Anniversary

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless ABO [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bus, Dirty Talk, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: They had made it an entire month.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone so sorry about typos.

They had been together for a month officially. Never before had he been one for anniversaries or similar celebrations- but he had also never been in a relationship this long before.

Thor had them at a fancy restaurant. Tony was wearing a nice button up blue shirt and grey slacks. By the time they were seated in their corner booth, Tony was already overwhelmed with how attractive Thor looked his his suit. Thor chuckled and pulled Tony close to his side, one arm around his shoulders, the other reaching down casually to flip open Tony's pants.

"Eager?" chuckled Thor when he found Tony wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Always," sighed Tony, eyes closing as Thors large fingers slid into his soaking pussy.

"Why you insisted on wearing pants is beyond me," said Thor, easily tugging the offending garment off and placing Tony on his lap. "You know how wet you get. You'll just ruin them."

It was humiliating and Tony moaned, loving every second of it. The waiter came over and took their drink order, not blinking an eye at Tony being half naked. They were used to traditional couples here.

When he left, Thor took out his own cock and lifted Tony onto it, sliding the omega down his thick length.

"Oh yes," moaned Tony as the member invaded his ass, leaving his pussy open and pulsing in the cool air, his own tiny cock standing at attention. "So full."

"Not yet," said Thor calmly. He poured them each a glass of wine before taking the bottle and shoving it into Tony's vagina, going until it widened out and stuck. "Keep that safe, darling."

"Nice omega," commented a female alpha who was walking by. "Do you mind if I taste his cute little cocklet?"

"Be my guest, he's very responsive," said Thor, turning them so the were more open to the rest of the room. He spread his and Tony's legs to give the woman more access.

The alpha knelt down and took Tony's small penis into her mouth. Her other hand snaked up and thrust the bottle in and out of his pussy.Tony came with a moan after only a few thrusts. The alpha kept going, the wet heat making the omega see stars, until Tony came again, this time from his penis, a few drops of cum shooting into her mouth.

"Thank you," said the woman before walking away to join her own date.

"What a good little slut," cooed Thor, petting Tony's thigh. "Now keep my cock warm while we enjoy our meal."

The two ate their meal together, every once in a while Thor would thrust up just to remind Tony he was there - as though the tiny omega could forget with that massive cock up his ass. When they finished the bottle of wine, Thor set it aside. After they ordered coffee and the table was cleared, Thor set Tony on his back on the table and started fucking him with vigor.

"Oh fuck," moaned Tony, his voice high pitched as Thor rammed his prostate. "I'm going to cum!"

"Do it, my little omega slut," challenged Thor. "Cum."

Tony came, screaming and shaking, ass clenching hard on Thor's penis. The alpha flipped him over and continued to piston in until his knot caught and he flooded Tony's ass with his seed, sending Tony into another orgasm.

With a satisfied grin, Thor stood up properly, Tony dangling from his ass where it was locked around the alpha knot. Thor left a tip and walked out of the restaurant, Tony still riding his cock. It was late, so they got on the bus. Thor stood and looked around for a moment until he found a side seat and sat down. Again, he positioned Tony's legs on the outside of his own and shamelessly spread them for the rest of the bus to admire.

"Oh hey Thor," said another alpha, getting up and high fiving Thor. "Long time no see. How's it going man?"

"Pretty good," said Thor happily. "Tony, this is my old friend Fandral. Fandral, this is Tony, my omega."

"Nice to meet you," said Fandral, taking the open seat next to them.

"Please, help yourself," said Thor, nodding down at Tony, who was leaning back and panting against him. "We have time to catch up."

Thor and Fandral talked casually as Fandral absently fingered Tony's pussy. By the time they had caught up to present day, Fandral had his entire hand sheathed inside Tony's wet hole.

"Why don't you join us for a coupling?" suggested Thor as they neared their stop. 

"Another time, I have plans," said Fandral.

"I understand. Be careful, then. He tends to squirt when he's this worked up."

"Oh I'd love to see that," said Fandral with a smirk. He started to move his hand inside much faster, grin widening at Tony's high pitched squeal. 

Thor reached down and pinched harshly at Tony's clit. At the same time, the bus hit a bump, causing Thor's hard dick to thrust unexpectedly.

"Ah!" screamed Tony, hips seizing, legs spasming, as he came. 

Fandral tore his fist out and watched in amazement as Tony squirted a harsh spray from his pussy.

"What a good boy," praised Thor, rubbing harshly at Tony's clit to watch him cum again.

"Can he do it from his ass?" asked Fandral, shouting to be heard over Tony's slutty whimpers. "I've heard some Male omegas can squirt out their asses too."

"We've never tried," said Thor, moving to light slaps over Tony's pussy to keep him stimulated. "We'll try tonight and I'll text you the results."

"Ungh," groaned Tony unintelligible, eyes rolling back in his head and he came again in a full body shudder, so turned on by the casual conversation about him and the humiliation of being used in a public space.

"I think he likes the idea," chuckled Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Traveling home and finally have internet, so here you go.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
